The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to fluid sampling during well drilling operations.
Existing well drilling operations require information on formation characteristics to aid in drilling decisions. Numerous measurement techniques are used, including logging while drilling (LWD), measuring while drilling (MWD), and wireline tests. One such measurement technique requires that a sample of various downhole fluids is taken. These downhole fluids may include, for example, formation fluids, or fluids captured within the formations that are drawn out into a borehole. Typical systems capture the fluids downhole and store the sample in a container integrated within the sampling tool itself, such that the entire tool must be retrieved to the surface before the sample can be accessed. What is needed is a fluid sampling tool with retrievable and reloadable fluid samples, and a way to capture the fluid samples at the surface.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.